Kingdom Hearts: Soul Edge
by 1-up salesman
Summary: I gave him a second chance in life, as long as he could find me the blade. He simply ignores it and goes on with his quest to rebuild the Organization. Xehanort, you fool. Soul Calibur/ Kingdom Hearts crossover. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue: Second Chance

Large, yellow eyes watched a body covered from head to toe in a black hood and jacket as it floated across a stream. As it came to a stop, it was lifted in into the air.

'_Arise, Xehanort. Reclaim the title of the Seeker of Darkness.'_

Xemnas opened his eyes. He gasped as he looked at his dark surroundings. Everything was black, skeletons, gravestones, and flames. "…. where am I?"

'_This was the afterlife chosen for you.'_

"NO!" screamed Xehanort at the sight of where he was.

'_You have been sent to the Realm of Darkness. But I am giving you another chance. __**IF**__ you can find it for me.'_

"Find what?"

'_The Soul Edge. The Blade of Darkness. As long as you shall find it for me, you will have another chance._ _Now go, and complete your mission.'_

"What!! Just where shall I find this blade?!" screamed Xemnas as everything faded away.

Xemnas opened his eyes.

He stood up to find that he was at the World That Never Was, home of the

Organization XII. He laughed maniaclly, realizing that he was alive.

The mission that had been given to him didn't matter, he was determined to rebuild Organization XII.


	2. Chapter 1: Samurai

Mitsurgi ran through a village as dark, black creatures with glowing yellow eyes followed him

Mitsurgi ran through a village as dark, black creatures with glowing yellow eyes followed him. "What are you foul creatures?!"

The creatures leapt at him, clawing and kicking.

Unsheathing his katana, Mitsurgi's blade passed straight through the creatures, killing them.

But he didn't have any time to sigh in relief as even more of the creatures appeared.

'_To answer your question, primitive warrior, we are the Heartless. And we have come to gain control of your world.'_

"You can speak?"

'_Yes, flesh being. And seeing that you have no Keyblade, you are no threat to us.'_

"Keyblade?"

'_So many questions. Allow us to ease your curiosity.'_

A scythe appeared in the tall Heartless creature.

Mitsurgi blocked the Heartless' blows, with ease.

"It takes concentration, and proper training to damage your opponent."

Mitsurgi brought his blade down on his enemy's wrist, cutting its hand off.

The scythe fell to the ground, along with the scythe.

Mitsurgi stared in awe as another hand grew in its place on the creature's wrist.

Jacob Nion, code-named Starkiller, kneeled down before his Sith Master.

Standing before him was Darth Vader himself.

"You wished to speak with me, master?"

"Yes, my apprentice…….. I have had a vision of two blades… Soul Calibur and Soul Edge… And their power is beyond anything I have ever seen. Find them and bring them to me."

"Where exactly are they, master?" said Starkiller.

"They are located…in another galaxy. But using the crystals made to fuel sabers, I have found a way to get there."

"I am honored that you have chosen me to find them, master. And with the swords, we will finally be able to destroy the Emperor."


	3. Chapter 2: Oran

Xemnas entered Twilight Town, in search of a Nobody

Xemnas entered Twilight Town, in search of a Nobody. He disguised himself, to fit in properly.

As soon as he was there, he scowled at the sight of people with hearts.

He went through the forest, and up to the Mansion gate, to find a boy standing in front of it, trying to get it open.

'_He's a Nobody, I can sense it!'_

Xemnas walked over to the boy.

The boy had shaggy black hair, wearing a red shirt, black jacket, and black pants with yellow pockets.

The boy turned around in surprise, seeing Xemnas.

"W-Who are you..?"

The disguise on Xemnas disappeared, revealing his Organization Uniform, and his glowing yellow eyes and long silver hair.

"I am Xemnas. And your name?..."

"M-My name is….Oran."

"As you probably know, you woke up here with no memory of your past life."

"How..would you know that?" said the boy, somewhat frightened.

"For I too, am a Nobody. No heart, and no emotions."

"Is, that what..I am?" Oran said, quietly.

"Yes. You were once half of another person with the same name. The person became a Heartless, transforming his other half into a Nobody. And that is what you are. But I am willing to give you a chance to have a new life, and to aid me in my quest to find Kingdom Hearts, and gain a heart for every Nobody that exists. I, am giving you a chance to join Organization XII."

"How can I trust you?" You could see that Oran was no longer a frightened boy, as a long blade appeared in his hands.

Xemnas slammed his fist into the boy's head, knocking him out.

He opened up a portal, carrying the boy with him.

The portal lead to the Castle That Never Was, where Xemnas put Oran in Roxas' abandoned room. Using his powers, he erased all of Oran's memories of meeting him.

Ten hours passed, and Oran finally woke up.

He wondered out of the room, eventually ending up outside in the city, looking up to see Xemnas standing upon a building watching him.

Several Heartless appeared, attacking.

The blade appearing in Oran's hand, he attacked, killing the first of the five Heartless.

The second leaping at him, then being stabbed through the chest.

"Firaga!" yelled Oran as a blast of fire shot from his hand, killing two of the three remaining enemies. The fifth jumped on his back and started clawing.

Oran grabbed the Heartless, throwing it on the ground and stabbing it through the back.

He panted, no idea of what the creatures were.

"Good work, Oran. You've passed the test."

Oran looked up, seeing a man covered in a black hood and coat.

"Who are you?! And what test?!"

"Why, the test to see if you have what it takes to join the Organization. Welcome, Number II."


	4. Chapter 3: Riku's Arrival

Riku entered through his dark portal, and suddenly appeared in a primitive village

Riku entered through his dark portal, and suddenly appeared in a primitive village. No roads, no cars, and no lights.

But all that mattered to Riku was the mission.

On Destiny Islands, Riku had a vision of a Dark Sword that the Heartless were going after. Without telling Sora or Kairi, he left using a portal.

He would destroy the sword so the Heartless wouldn't gain it, and then return to his home.

Walking through the village, he sensed the presence of Heartless. Quickly, Riku found a Heartless wielding a scythe, battling some sort of..Samurai.

Riku stabbed his Keyblade through the Heartless' back, instantly killing it.

"Thank you," the Samurai said. "Who are you?"

"I am Riku," said Riku. "And you…?"

"My name is Mitsurgi. What is that odd weapon you carry?"

"….It's called..a…Keyblade."

"What an odd weapon….Are you familiar with the creature you have just slain?"

"They're known as the Heartless."

"I have never seen such a foul creature before. Why are they here?"

"I'm guessing the cursed sword…," Riku said.

"The Soul Edge."

"If you ever see those creatures again, kill them at once," said Riku.


	5. Chapter 4: Battle of the Proffesional

Chapter 4: Battle of the professional

**This was chapter was made because I got a request from a friend telling me that he wanted a Sephiroth versus Rapheal chapter. Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy! This chapter is certainly longer than the rest! Hopefully the other chapters to come will be about as long as this. By the way, PLEASE REVIEW! If you're reading this fan-fic, I want to know what you think. **"Tell me, where is the Soul Edge….?"

"For the last time, I don't know…"

Sephiroth scowled at the man standing before him. "Tell me, or I will drive this sword straight through your heart."

Raphael gritted his teeth as this silver-haired man held a long sword up to his chest.

"You should be grateful. If you tell me, I will spare your life," Sephiroth said.

Rapheal was silent. He was sick of this. This guy just didn't get it.

"Now, I'll ask you one more time…," said Sephiroth. "Where is the sword?!"

No answer.

"Too bad for you…you could of kept your life."

Just as Sephiroth was about to kill the man, Rapheal leapt out of the way, unsheathing his sword.

"Don't worry, this will be so quick you won't feel any pain," Rapheal taunted.

"You're going to wish you would of told me."

Sephiroth swung the long sword through the air, being deflected by Rapheal's rapier.

They were in an abandoned castle, which Rapheal and Sephiroth had arrived in search of the two Swords.

Dust flew up in the air as Rapheal landed in the ground after avoiding Sephiroth's attack.

Sephiroth deflected Rapheal's blow, the two blades now being held against each other, both struggling to make a successful attack.

The One-Winged-Angel leapt upward, cutting across Rapheal's arm.

Rapheal gritted his teeth in anger and pain as he held his hand up against the cut.

This was his finest clothing, and this man just ruined it. This mattered more to Rapheal than most people.

"You…made a cut in my finest clothes…."

"It shouldn't matter to you, considering you're about to die," Sephiroth said.

Rapheal threw his sword forward, straight at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth moved out of the way in the last second, the blade going into a wall.

"And now, you don't even have a sword."

Sephiroth pulled the blade out of the wall, it now being held as his second weapon.

"Why you…" Rapheal began to say, interrupted by a flash of spinning swords.

The blades made a successful hit. The next thing Rapheal saw as he looked downward was his blood and torn up clothing. "Ungh..," was all he could say as he was sure that he was about to die.

Sephiroth literally flew forward, lunging his two swords forward.

Rapheal jumped back, stealing his Rapier back from his enemy.

Using what he had left of his strength, Rapheal deflected Sephiroth's blows, finally managing to lunge forward. _'This is my last chance….'_

Sephiroth's eyes widened as the blade went straight into his chest.

"How…did..you..do it…?..Ungh…"

Even Rapheal was surprised that he had made a successful hit. And then he was shocked.

He hadn't just won the duel.

Sephiroth wasn't dead. He was pulling the Rapier right out of his chest.

Sora walked along the hot sand of Destiny Islands, a frown on his face.

Where was Riku? He had been looking for him all day.

He found Kairi, watching the waves hit the sand.

"Hey, Kairi."

Kairi turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Riku is? I haven't been able to find him all day."

Kairi frowned, a sad look on her face. "No, I don't know…"

"Where could he be?" Sora said.


	6. Chapter 5: Zasalamel

Kingdom Hearts Soul Edge chapter 5: Zasalamel

Kingdom Hearts Soul Edge chapter 5: Zasalamel

Zasalamel sat down in the Clock Tower, is eyes closed and his legs crossed as he meditated. The sounds of the gears moving relaxed him, unlike many other things.

He would kill if someone interupted his meditation.

"Ungh!!" Something…mental hit him. He could sense another presence in the Clock Tower………..

Scowling, Zasalamel opened his eyes, grabbing his scythe from the floor.

Whoever it was that intruded was about to lose there life.

"Show yourself." No one responded.

He could hear a noise. _Fine. I'll just find you myself._

He closed his eyes, focusing on the Clock Tower. Suddenly, an image of where he was appeared in his head, more images of his surroundings appearing. There was no one coming towards him…there.

Zasalamel appeared on a staircase. He turned around to see a boy with long silver hair in a yellow and white jacket holding some sort of oddly shaped sword.

"Who are you, and why have you intruded?!"

Riku looked up to see a man with a glowing yellow eye in a white hooded cloak holding a scythe.

"I'm……Xehanort," said Riku, not giving away his real name. "I come in search of the Soul Edge."

"And what right does that give you to come here?" Zasalamel scowled. _Darkness…I can sense it!! And…in the Soul of this…..boy?! _"Why do you have this..darkness..?"

Riku was leaving from a portal, when Zasalamel grabbed him by the shoulder. "Why are you searching for the Soul Edge? You're a mere boy."

Riku ignored him, just about to leave.

"Answer me, boy!! Or I shall slay you and your dark shall be mine."

Riku's eyes glowed yellow in anger. What right did this man have to know? And could this man actually kill him?

Zasalamel held his scythe tight in his hands as he brought it down on this…Xehanort.

Instantly, Riku turned around, deflecting the blow with the Keyblade.

As the Keyblade was held in Riku's right hand, a dark orb appeared in his left. Holding his hand up, the orb was shot out into the man.

"Agh!!" yelled Zasalamel as the orb exploded into his chest.

Right after the attack, Zasalamel slashed the scythe across Riku's chest….

"Very good, Narox," said Xemnas as the new Organization member destroyed the group of Heartless.

The sword disappeared from Narox's, (formerly known as Oran) hand.

"Thank you, Superior."

"Narox, I have a special mission for you…"

"Yes, Superior?"

"I am sending you to the other worlds," responded Xemnas. Seek out other Nobodies, and then contact me." Xemnas held his arm out in the air. Where it pointed, a black round portal appeared.

Narkox stepped through the portal, a confident look on his face.

Narkox stepped out of the portal, his foot landing in a puddle of green water.

"Ugh…" he said, as he pulled his uniform up to keep it from getting any wetter.

There were strange noises that he could hear everywhere.

"What Nobody would be here?" he said as some sort of ptarodactyl creature flew by his head.


End file.
